The Apple Lightning connector is new. Apple is a registered trademark of Apple, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. Apple Lightning is a pending trademark of Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. (US Trademark application 85726560). The Apple Lightning connector has a smaller external footprint than the legacy 30-pin connector, but a portion of the connector that does not have pins extends deeper into the device.